La Vallée de la Mort
du 1 avril au 20 septembre 1930 Newspapers 1930 |première publication France = Du 7 octobre au 23 novembre 1930 Le petit Parisien |précédent = Lost on a Desert Island |suivant = M. Roublard et les voleurs d'œufs }} La Vallée de la Mort '' est une histoire en bande dessinée de cent quarante-neuf planches scénarisée, dessinée et encrée par Floyd Gottfredson, scénarisée par Walt Disney, dessinée par Jack King et Win Smith, encrée par Hardie Gramatky, Roy Nelson et Win Smith, et publiée pour la première fois du 1 avril au 20 septembre 1930 dans les bandes quotidiennes des journaux américains. Elle met en scène Mickey Mouse et Minnie Mouse, ainsi que Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Chicaneau, Pat Hibulaire et Mortimer Radeville qui font ici leur première apparition en bandes dessinées. Cette histoire se déroule dans la vallée infernale. Elle est connue pour être la première histoire de « l'Homme des souris », très célèbre auprès des fans. Synopsis Minnie est nommée seule héritière de son oncle Mortimer, et reçoit une mine d'or dans la vallée de la Mort. Chicaneau et Pat Hibulaire, son homme de main, organisent un complot visant à voler la carte de la mine... Résumé complet En coulisses ''Cette partie contient du texte paru dans « L'Intégrale de Mickey » (© 1980, Éditions Dargaud) Deux mois après le début des parutions, le 24 février, l'en tête des strips quotidiens fut modifié. Même le copyright le fut. Le 18 février 1930, le copyright du King Features Syndicat devient © Walter E. Disney, et le 19 avril 1932 (dans l'histoire Mickey et les deux voleurs), © Walter E. Disney Entreprises. En 1938, il changea enfin en © Walt Disney Productions. C'est dans cette histoire que commencent à apparaître les premiers seconds rôles des aventures de Mickey (l'histoire étant parue en bandes quotidiennes): le 2 avril, Clarabelle Cow, le 3 avril, Horace Horsecollar, et le 12 avril, Pat Hibulaire. avril) ouvre le refrain d' (I'll be in my Dixie Home Again) To-Morrow de Roy Turk, alors un classique d'Eddie Cantor. Quand Mickey parle de 'climbing the golden stairs' du bureau de Sylvester Shyster (4 avril), la remarque est une références au favori de jubilé de 1884 de F. Heiser, Climbing Up De Golden Stairs. Même You'd Be Suprised (27 juin) et Looking Up At The World Through Rose-Colored Glasses (10 juillet) étaient des titres de chansons. Et quand Mickey, entrant dans le bureau de Shyster à travers la fenêtre crie 'Lafayette! — We are here !' (11 avril) il cite en fait le général John Pershing, qui en 1917 utilisa cette phrase pour saluer la mémoire du héros révolutionnaire Marquis de La Fayette.|David Gerstein pour The Floyd Gottfredson Library n 1 par Fantagraphics.}} parution : du 1 avril au 20 septembre 1930 |avant=''Lost on a Desert Island'' 100px |après=''M. Roublard et les voleurs d'œufs'' 100px }} el:Ιστορία: Η κοιλάδα του θανάτου it:Topolino nella valle infernale en:Mickey Mouse in Death Valley Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire de Floyd Gottfredson Catégorie:Histoire de Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Histoire de Minnie Mouse Catégorie:Histoire de Clarabelle Cow Catégorie:Publiée en 1930 Catégorie:Histoire longue Catégorie:Histoire d'Horace Horsecollar Catégorie:Histoire de Jack King Catégorie:Histoire de Win Smith Catégorie:Histoire d'Hardie Gramatky Catégorie:Histoire de Roy Nelson Catégorie:Histoire de Walt Disney Catégorie:Histoire de Chicaneau